The original objectives of this Program Project continue to be pursued. These are to the elucidation of fundamental genetic phenomena at the biochemical and cellular levels, and the application of these findings to the problems of detection and treatment of genetic disease in man. The proposal encompasses the following areas of fundamental investigation: 1) Genetic mechanisms in lysogeny and viral replication; 2) Biochemical genetics and cytogenetics of human somatic cells in culture; 3) Biochemical genetics and structure function relationships of human hemoglobins, albumins, carbonic anhydrases and immunoglobulins; 4) Immunogenetics, with particular reference to immunoglobulin allotypes and to transplantation antigens. These investigations will be related to a number of human problems, including inborn errors or metabolism, hemoglobinopathies, carcinogenesis and organ transplantation. The program also provides a vehicle for research training of medical students and graduate students in human genetics.